


Scrubs: After the Vegas wedding

by JassyK12



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: The gay seniors find JD and chase him round the hospital...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs and its characters as they all belong to ABC.  
> This takes place after season six episode 1 My Mirror Image

JD sighed as he prepared himself for the morning's patients by looking through his charts. That was when it happened. "Oh my God," a shrill man's voice cried as JD turned to see who it was.  
He didn’t recognise the man at first, but he recognised the second man that followed him. "I've found him!" the man added with a gasp. JD's mouth fell open as he saw it was the man he had almost married in Vegas two nights ago!  
"He's the one who ran out on our wedding day," the second man said desperately. "Jessica, am I right in understanding correctly that you've finally found your perfect partner?" Dr Cox asked as he appeared round the corner grinning.  
Instead of a civil reply, JD just screamed and ran. He ran down the hospital corridors with the two men hot on his heels. Along the corridor he bumped into Elliot. "JD! Why are you running?" she gasped.  
"I'm sorry, I'll explain later," JD panted before rushing past her.  
JD continued running for his life. He couldn’t believe they found him. They must have stalked him to the hospital, he thought as he turned the corner.  
This time he bumped Into Turk who grabbed him and pushed him into a nearby cupboard and closed the door behind them.  
"JD what's going on? Why are you running?" Turk whispered as they heard the two men run past. JD explained the situation and was annoyed to see that Turk was trying not to laugh.  
"It's not funny, Turk," JD snapped. "I've got to think of a plan fast and it's got to be one that won't upset them," JD said. "Well why don’t you get The Todd? He'll help you out," Turk suggested. JD gave him a deadpan look. "Well how badly do you want to get out of this situation?" he pointed out before opening the cupboard door after making sure the coast was clear.  
"All right," JD said in a hushed tone. "I'll find The Todd. Thanks buddy," he said as they body slammed each other before going their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can JD resolve his situation? Turk lends a helping hand with surprising results

After what seemed like forever, JD found The Todd a few minutes later who was just leaving the locker rooms.   
"Todd! I need you to do me a favour," JD asked as he walked with The Todd down the corridor. "What favour?" The Todd asked.   
While JD was explaining to Todd about the situation, the gay seniors Guy and Dave were by reception and telling Carla and Dr Cox about the wedding. "Oh It was beautiful," Dave said dreamily. "I was just going to marry this lovely young guy who I thought would make my life easier, as he said. Then he went and ran away from me," he said before sobbing. He leant against a supportive Guy as he did so who patted him on the back. "Don’t worry, we'll find him," Guy told him while an amused Dr Cox and Carla looked on.   
Just then JD came round the corner. "There he is!" Guy pointed. "You mean there she is," Dr Cox corrected him. "Guys, I can explain," JD said. "This'll be good," Carla said with a grin As she sat next to Dr Cox.   
"This is the Todd," JD said. "Todd, this is the gay seniors who hang out on my porch," JD said feebly. "Hi. I'm Guy. This Is Dave," Greg said. JD was surprised to see the Todd wink at him.  
"Nice to meet you," he said in his flirty manner. "And you," Dave replied, responding to The Todd's approaches. "Why don’t you and Dave and I have a walk," The Todd suggested. Before JD could say anything else the three men left him as they walked away with the Todd.   
"Well you dodged a bullet with that one didn’t you Jessica?" Dr Cox asked before he turns round and walked off. "Close shave that was you know Bambi," Carla told him. "Tell me about it. I gotta go. Remind me to thank the Todd later," he told her with a grin as he too walked off to begin his rounds. 

The End


End file.
